parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Taran the Disney Character Meets Dumbo Bandicoot 1 - Stopping The Train - UbiSoftFan94.
This is one of the most funniest scenes in Taran the Disney Character Meets Dumbo Bandicoot, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Winnie the Pooh *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as Piglet *Penry (from Hong Kong Phooey) as Tigger *Top Cat (from Top Cat) as Rabbit *Sawtooth (from Wacky Races) as Eeyore * Dog (from Catdog) as Ash Ketchum * Shriek (from Catdog) as Misty Waterflower * Winslow (from Catdog) as Pikachu * Cat (from Catdog) as Brock * Lola (from Catdog) as Togepi *John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison (from The Beatles) as The Penguins of Madagascar *Roobarb (from Roobarb and Custard) as Mario *Custard (from Roobarb and Custard) as Luigi *Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Yoshi *Tak (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as Rocky DeSantos *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Adam Park *Rayman (from Rayman) as Billy Cranston *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Aisha Campbell *Yum Yum (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as Kimberley Hart *Edwin Jones (from Ivor the Engine) as Tommy Oliver The Dumbo Characters as The Crash Bandicoot Cast *Dumbo as Crash Bandicoot (Both The Main Characters) *Timothy Q Mouse as Aku Aku (Both Guardians To Dumbo and Crash Bandicoot) *Mrs Jumbo as Tawna Bandicoot (mentioned) Transcript *Johnny: I've made it. (with the roof on his head, sneezes) AH AH AH AH AH-CHOO! (blows some water out of his funnel) Oh, bless me. If I better take out the brakes, I'll give my wagons a shake or two. *Roobarb: (the train shakes the water of his mixed train together) There! Now you're feeling better! *Custard: Hey! We're eight hours. You'd better get going! *Johnny: Egad! (speeds up again) *Chorus: Hours behind, there isn't time to fret, Keep knockin' at the fire door, Don't give up yet, You've gotta keep a schedule, So you've gotta keep a schedule, Oh, you've got to look out, Johnny! *Johnny: (gasps) Stop the train! Stop the train! Stop the train! Stop the train! *Spike: What? *Princess Yum Yum: Johnny wants us to stop him. *Spike: But which one is a brake? *Roobarb: I think this one's the brake, because I'm Casey Jones, the brave engineer. *Custard: I'm sure this one's the brake. *Johnny: Pull the brake! Stop the train! *Shriek: Oh, guys, hurry up! Or else, we'll start to crash! *Ringo Starr: To stop the train, pull the brakes, and stop. *Tak: Oh dear lord! *Roobarb: There! (shuts off steam and puts on the brakes as Top Cat, Taran, and Spike shoot foward) *Timothy Q. Mouse: Hey! (Johnny slides along the tracks, braking hard to stop in time. The wagons bump into him as he stops) *Roobarb: What?! A cow in the middle of the track? *Taran: Beat it, bossy. We're busy, we need to find Mrs. Jumbo. *Timothy Q. Mouse: We will never reach Mrs. Jumbo without Johnny's Western Mail arriving on time. Am I the only that understands why. You? I should have known. Dumbo, are you bound and determined that this train never reaches the castle? *Shriek: But, look! *Timothy Q. Mouse: A cow in the middle of the track?! *Roobarb: That cow is standing in our way, and will never move aside. It's going to be hours, before she clears this track. *Custard: A tough nut to crack! *Timothy Q. Mouse: Boy, we are in some serious jelly! *Roobarb: And jam! *Custard: Tight spot! *Roobarb: Up a creek! *Custard: Up a tree! *Roobarb: In the grass! *Custard: I'll tell you what's grass... (Dumbo grabs the rope of Johnny's whistle and blows on it loudly, causing the cow to shoo off the track) *Timothy Q. Mouse: Problem solved. All ahead slow. (the characters climb into Johnny's train) *Roobarb: (blows Johnny's whistle and opens the regulator) Hold onto your chores, ski-do! Category:UbiSoftFan94